


햇님 Haenim (Towards the Sunlight)

by lamarina



Series: catboy pussy got me acting strange [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nude Modeling, Only a tiny bit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but only briefly, cat johnny, i need to make it abundantly clear that Johnny Bottoms, roommates kunwin, writer kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: Kun has writer's block. Johnny is a cat.





	햇님 Haenim (Towards the Sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> some more johnkun for your reading pleasure (flexes fingers)

“What are you doing?”

Kun turns around and sees Sicheng standing there, peering over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be writing?”

Setting down the stick of charcoal he’s been working with, Kun sighs. Some of his fingers are lightly covered in black dust. “I've got a mad case of writer’s block at the moment. I’m not really sure what to do about it just yet, or how to get over it, so I’ve turned to sketching again so at least I’m creating something.”

Sicheng taps his chin. “I haven't seen you drawing or painting in a while. It must be pretty bad because usually we can’t pry you away from your computer.”

Kun picks up the charcoal once again and starts sketching lightly on the newsprint he has clipped to his easel. “I went down to the community center the other day.”

“What for?” Sicheng takes a seat on the beanbag chair they have on the floor and leans back, putting all his weight into it.

“Well. Don’t laugh.”

“Okay.”

“I was looking to see if they had a creative writing course I could take and maybe just...be around other writers and get some ideas and stuff. Just to get some inspiration, hear about others thought processes, maybe even share some tips of my own.” Kun frowns at the newsprint and smudges some of the sketch with his thumb.

Sicheng snorts, then giggles a little behind his hand. “Kun, you've been published before. Isn't that a bit beneath you?”

“Doesn't mean it's not worth a try. Anyway, they're not offering any, so I signed up for a figure drawing class instead.” Kun taps the charcoal on the paper. “It was either that or photography, but that’s more Ten’s speed.”

“Swell. That should be interesting, and it could prove to be helpful, too.”

“That's what I'm hoping for.”

Sicheng sits up in the chair and looks at the easel, but can't see much from his low vantage point. “What does your editor think about this? This, writing hiatus?”

“Irene? I haven't said anything. I’m not working on anything currently, so she has no reason to hound me. I don't think she’ll care.”

“Good luck, buddy.”

+

The following week, the figure drawing class begins. Kun shows up to the community center right on time, with a canvas and a small pouch of charcoal and pencils of various degrees of hardness. He finds the art room quite quickly, and there are already a few people setting up in the room.

A tall, white haired woman stands near the center of the room, looking down at her phone. Kun doesn't notice her ears at first, but there they are, sticking out, twitching slightly. A long, almost elegant fluffy white tail swishes behind her.

Kun doesn’t see any other hybrids aside from her, and he wonders if she’s going to be drawing, or if perhaps she’s the model. She’s a bit older, with some wrinkles and fine lines on her face, but Kun doesn't want to write her off as not being the model just because of that.

His question is answered when everyone has arrived and it's 5:00 PM nearly exactly, and the cat lady pockets her phone and smiles at the group. “Hello, and good evening, everyone,” she says. Everyone mumbles ‘hello’ back.

“My name is Regina. I'm so happy to have you here for the next 5 weeks! I hope you will find fulfillment and inspiration during your time here. I hope you find the atmosphere relaxing and you're able to focusing on making art. Today, we have a wonderful model for you all. He’s been with us for a few months now.”

He? A male model? Kun wasn't expecting that.

“Come and join us, please, Johnny,” Regina calls toward the back of the room.

A tall young man dressed in nothing but a silk blue robe walks toward the stand in the middle of all the canvas boards, from where Kun and the others will look at him for approximately the next 3 hours.

Also, he is not a man. Not fully, anyway. Like Regina, Johnny is also a cat hybrid, with silky black fur, perky ears, and a long, thin tail.

And he's stunning.

Kun feels weird for staring. But he can't help it. As Johnny begins to take off the robe, Kun is still looking. A few of the other artists--students?--are, but they're not seemingly enraptured like Kun. They're just waiting for the drawing to begin.

Kun feels like a horny teenager again, unable to control himself. But, he’s not. He’s an adult. He grabs his pencil case and grabs a charcoal pencil and unwinds some of the string at the top so it's ready to go after Johnny poses.

Fully nude, Johnny lays languidly on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and hand. His eyes flutter shut and his tail twitches a few times before it settles on his thigh. His ears droop and he looks like he’s about to take a nap.

Typical cat.

Finally settled in his pose, Johnny stills, and the artists pick up their tools and begin to draw. Kun grabs the charcoal pencil and starts to sketch the platform Johnny is resting on. Kun draws like he writes; starting with the foundation.

Johnny is a wonderful subject.

+

The time passes quickly and soon everyone is putting away their pencils and packing up to leave. Kun stands in front of his drawing, biting his thumbnail.

“Wow, it really looks like me.”

The voice from behind Kun startles him. He turns around and it’s the cat, now fully dressed with a cap on, concealing his ears.

“Are you some sort of professional, or a hobbyist?” Johnny asks.

“Uh, actually, I'm a writer,” Kun says, zipping up his pencil pouch and unclipping his paper from the board. “So I guess I’m a hobbyist.”

Johnny nods. “An artist nonetheless.”

“I think of writing as a more of craft, not as much of an art form…” Kun tapers off, wondering if he sounds like a snob or something equally uncool.

“Maybe so.” Johnny holds up his wrist and looks at his watch. “Damn, I'm gonna be late for work. Hey, you’ll be here on Wednesday though, right?”

Kun blinks. “Sure.”

“Cool. I’ll see you then. By the way, what’s your name?”

“I'm Kun.”

“Nice to meet you, Kun the not-artist. I’ll see you around.” Johnny heads toward the door in the back, giving Kun a sweet smile and a wave.

What an interesting character. And cute, but with a slightly understated beauty. If his reaction at the beginning of class is anything to go by, Kun might develop a crush.

+

“The model was a hybrid?”

Kun nods from where he's standing at the kitchen sink, rinsing the dishes from dinner. Sicheng is sipping a can of Tsingtao, listening to Kun talk about the class. “A cat. He was very...graceful when he posed, but his personality doesn't really match that elegance. In a good way. Cute face, too.”

Sicheng raised his eyebrows. “You like the cat.”

“His name is Johnny.” Kun’s face turns a little pink. “He talked to me at the end of class. We chatted a bit before he had to go to work.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Sicheng finishes his beer and shucks it in the recycling bin. “I hope you guys get the chance to talk more. Chase your dreams, ge.”

Kun rolls his eyes. “Thanks. You off to work?”

Sicheng slips on his jacket over his scrubs and heads for the door, grabbing his shoes from the hall closet. “I’m so sick of working the nacht shift.”

“Why the hell do you use the German word?”

“I don't know. Ask my boss.” Sicheng leans down and ties his sneakers.

“I think she has a crush on me.”

“Liyin?”

“Yes. She was flirting with me at that party one of your coworkers hosted. I think she was pretty gone, though. All red faced.”

Sicheng shrugs. “She's probably lonely. She’s so busy, herding all of us nurses around like a flock of sheep. I doubt she has much of a social life.” 

“Harsh.”

Sicheng shrugs again and zips his jacket up, fishing his car keys from the front pocket. “Well, I’m off. See you at 7 AM or so.”

“I'm looking forward to it.”

+

The next week, the art classes have become a pretty regular and steady part of Kun’s routine. While he hasn’t found great inspiration as far as writing goes, he has been enjoying his time with the other students and working on his drawing skills. He’s made a few new friends, including Johnny.

He arrives just a skosh too early for Friday’s class, and sits on his stool with his ankles locked around the legs, reading  _ The Old Man and the Sea. _ He’s been working his way through Hemingway’s bibliography and this was his last work that was published while the author was still alive, so he was stopping here with regards to his novels and novellas. He had some of his story and poetry collections on reserve at the library.

“Engrossing story?”

The sudden voice startles Kun mildly, but he soon recognizes it as belonging to Johnny.

“Hey.” Kun puts his bookmark in the novel and closes it, holding it on his lap. “What’s up? You, uh, working today?”

Johnny shakes his head. “I’m just here to pick up my paycheck. I was only here for the first two weeks. Elena is the model now.” He gestures to the back of the room with a nod of his head. A short, dark haired woman is chatting with Regina. “I actually don't work at all today, so after this I’m going home to veg out.”

“Where do you work?”

“I have two jobs!” Johnny holds up two fingers and twitches his ears. “I’m a bartender at Hotel Villanueva on the weekends, and, uh, during the week I work at a head shop.”

“Wait.” Kun laughs. He puts his hand up and counts off on his own fingers. “Occasionally, you're a nude art model.” He holds out his thumb. “On the weekends, you bartend at a fancy hotel.” Index finger. “And lastly, you sell bongs and tapestries to stoners and college kids.” Middle finger. “Your resume certainly is...diverse.”

Johnny’s ears flatten against his head. “Hey! Don't knock the hustle!”

Kun’s still laughing and holds out his hand and places it on Johnny’s shoulder. “No, I think it’s great. You have a wide variety of skills.”

“I consider myself a jack of all trades,” Johnny replies, ears perking back up. “The hotel guests get a kick out of being served by a cat in a suit and the stoners love me.”

Students are beginning to file in as the time for class to start gets closer. Johnny leans down and whispers in Kun’s ear, “Wanna ditch class?”

+

Johnny lives in a small one-bedroom apartment in a charming little complex not too far from the community center’s location downtown. His place is the very last room in the hallway, and Kun is bouncing nervously on the balls of his feet while Johnny unlocks his door.

Johnny throws Kun a smile when the lock clicks and he pushes the door open. “Here we go. It’s not much, but it’s all mine.” Kun follows Johnny inside quietly.

His apartment is a little messy, but cute. The kitchen is small and so is the living room, but it feels comfortable. “Sit wherever you like.”

Kun steps out of his shoes and sits on the soft, worn-in couch and sets his art supplies on the coffee table. “I like it. I haven't had a place to myself...well, ever. I love my roommate, but it must be nice to have everything all to yourself, right?”

“Yeah.” Johnny brings over a glass of water for Kun and some milk for himself. “Gets lonely sometimes, though. I like having company over.” He takes a sip of milk and rests his head on his hand. “I was going to order some takeout for lunch, and, uh, maybe get stoned.”

Kun raises his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“But, only maybe. We can just hang out, though.” Johnny sits up again. “Tell me more about yourself, Kun. What’s your story? I’m all ears.”

After hearing that, without thinking, Kun reaches out and rubs one of Johnny’s ears, feeling the soft black fur beneath his fingers. Johnny hums a bit and his ear twitches from the touch.

“Shit, sorry.” Kun pulls his hand back. “I've always wanted to do that.”

“You only have to ask.”

“Can I...do it again?”

“Yes.”

Kun brings both of his hands up this time and rubs each of Johnny’s ears with them. He rubs the inside with his thumbs and massages the outer part with his other fingers. “They're so soft and fuzzy.”

Johnny’s eyes close and he nods slightly.

“Your, um, fur is really nice. And pretty.”

“For a writer, you're not all that great with words.” Johnny chuckles. He opens his eyes. “Glad you like them.”

Kun brings his hands back to himself and places them on his thighs, dropping his gaze to his lap. His face is pink.

“You're shy.” Johnny says it so matter-of-fact, and Kun’s blush deepens.

Kun looks up and Johnny is looking at him still, smiling. His lips are plump and curvy, curled up at the sides like a cat’s. Kun wants to kiss them. Which is what he does.

Johnny’s ears stand straight up when Kun’s lips touch his, his body reacting quickly. His tail comes forward and curls around Kun’s calf, and he lets out a little purr.

“Are you purring?” Kun mumbles.

“Well, I am a cat, so…” Johnny mutters in response.

“That is so…”

“Cute?”

“Hot.”

“Let’s go to my room.” Johnny gets off the couch and pulls Kun up by his wrist. “C’mon, you big furry.”

“Hey-- what-- you’re the actual, literal cat here!” Kun protests. Johnny giggles and pulls him toward his bedroom.

In his room, Johnny jumps on his bed and leans against the headboard. He raises his tail and uses it to beckon Kun to join him. He bites his bottom lip.

Oh.

Kun shuts Johnny's door with his foot and crawls onto the bed next to Johnny, leaning on a bunch of pillows against the headboard, relaxed.

“You’re cute,” Kun says.

Johnny’s tail swishes, pleased. “Thank you.” A pause. “Will you...kiss me again?”

“Yes.” Kun leans over Johnny and looks down at him briefly, before he kisses him. Slowly, he opens his mouth and gently slides his tongue into Johnny’s mouth. Johnny goes pliant under Kun, and brings a hand up to hold onto his hair. His tail moves and strokes Kun’s left ankle.

Kun moans and holds Johnny’s face with one hand, kissing him harder and firmer. The other hand goes to his slim waist, feeling his soft, smooth skin that he’s been drawing for the past two weeks. He explores Johnny’s waist and hip, how warm it feels under his touch. At his waist, Kun pinches a bit of fat, and Johnny mewls. Kun chuckles, soothing the spot with soft touches.

Johnny runs his hands through Kun’s hair, slightly shaggy since it’s been a while since he last went to the barber. Dark roots peek at the top. Curious, Johnny grabs a small handful and yanks.

Kun gasps. He pulls back from Johnny’s mouth. “Bad cat.”

Johnny covers his mouth with his hand and smiles. “Oops.” Kun frowns. He gets up and off Johnny, since the angle he’d been at was starting to get uncomfortable. He kneels on the bed and pulls off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Johnny purrs, pleased.

Kun leans back against the pillows and pats his thighs. Johnny hums, depositing himself onto Kun’s lap, placing his hands on Kun’s shoulders. His tail hangs in the air, swaying excitedly. The pair look at each other for a few moments, before Johnny leans down to kiss Kun again. 

“Don’t tease me anymore,” Kun mumbles, trying to sound authoritative. But it’s hard when Johnny’s rough tongue is rolling inside his mouth and his erection is pressed against Kun’s.

Johnny digs his nails into Kun’s skin and makes him moan. In response, Kun slides his hands down Johnny’s sides and slips his hands into his sweats, grabbing Johnny’s thick ass and squeezing hard. Johnny bites his lip and arches his back, rutting against Kun.

Kun finds nothing but skin underneath Johnny’s sweats and he pulls away from Johnny’s mouth to press his lips against his neck, kissing it before he says, “You’re not wearing anything under your pants.”

“I don’t like underwear,” Johnny whines. “It’s too constricting.”

“You  _ are _ a bad cat.” Kun digs his fingernails into the softest, fleshiest part of Johnny’s ass and squeezes hard. 

“Oh!” Johnny yelps. His tail sticks straight out and he arches into Kun’s touch once again. “More…”

“You like that?” Kun licks at Johnny’s jaw and keeps squeezing his ass, though he’s starting to lose focus a bit, with his dick straining hard in his jeans and Johnny clawing at his shoulders.

Johnny nods and slowly disentangles himself from Kun’s hold, sitting up straight to pull off his own shirt so he and Kun are both shirtless. 

Kun looks up at him reverently, once again sliding his hands up his sides, this time coming up to rub his thumbs over Johnny’s cute nipples, which makes him shiver. There’s a wet spot forming on his sweats, and Kun uses one of his thumbs to rub over it, before he brings it to his lips to taste.

“Oh, Kun.” Johnny quivers. “Kun, please.”

Kun grabs at the drawstrings of the sweats and yanks them taut, which pulls the pants tight on Johnny. Johnny falls forward at the force, leaning against Kun’s chest.

“Are you some sort of secret sadist?” Johnny pants, letting out a small mewl while Kun fiddles with the waistband of his sweats. Kun smiles and taps Johnny’s hip. “I thought you were shy.”

“Get up and lay down, kitty,” Kun says. “Take off the sweats, too.”

Johnny rolls off of Kun and lays down on the bed, arranging some pillows underneath his head and neck before he pulls his sweats down his legs and kicks them onto the floor. Kun has stepped off the bed and steps out of his jeans and his briefs follow quickly. The mattress dips under his weight as he kneels in front of Johnny.

Biting his nails, Johnny brings his tail up to rub Kun’s thighs before it sways back down onto the bed. He smiles a bit nervously.

Kun smiles himself and grabs Johnny’s legs, gently bringing them up and bending them at the knees, pressing them forward so they’re against Johnny’s chest. Johnny quickly brings his hands up to grab at the underside of his knees and hold his legs against his body so Kun’s own hands are freed.

Biting his lip instead of his nails now, Johnny looks up at Kun. He feels so exposed, and he quite likes it.

Gently, Kun runs his index finger over Johnny’s hole without pressing it inside, just to see how he reacted. Johnny whines, closing his eyes. “Come on~”

“Come on what?”

“My legs are going to get tired…”

Kun prods his finger gently inside of Johnny, without being particularly hard or harsh so he’s not hurt. “You’re paid to stay still and hold the same position for hours per week...why are you so whiny now?”

Johnny pouts and his ears flatten on his head. “I resent that…! Ah!”

“Where are your supplies, baby?” Kun asks.

“In that dresser.” Johnny nods his head to the left side. “Also...I like it when you call me kitty…” He lowers his eyes and his cheeks burn.

Kun smiles and gets off the bed to fetch the condoms and lube from the dresser drawer. “Okay, kitty.”

Johnny purrs while Kun rips open the condom foil and rolls it over his cock. He flips the cap of the lube and gets back between Johnny’s legs. He leans down and presses the opening of the bottle against Johnny’s hole before squeezing.

“Oh…! Oh!” Johnny’s head lolls to the side and his mouth falls open as the cool gelly fills him. “Fuck-- !”

Kun aligns his dick with Johnny’s hole and presses the head against it. “Well, you wanted to get on with it,” he says, before he leans forward and presses all the way in. Johnny’s hands fly upwards and he grabs Kun’s shoulders, firmly digging his nails into them for leverage. He ramps his hips up, gasping, and throws his legs around Kun’s waist to pull him in as close as possible.

Johnny mutters incoherently into Kun’s neck while Kun thrusts into him, moving his hands from his shoulders and drawing his fingers down his back with the natural rhythm of Kun’s movements.

“Oh, God,” Kun groans. “I never realized how sharp your nails were.” Kun drops his head and presses his mouth to the side of Johnny’s neck, sucking a mark there before he slides them across to the front and leaving a similar mark there.

“And I never realized how,” Johnny rasps, “how big your cock is.”

Spurred on, Kun speeds up and decreases the time between each of the thrusts, setting a harsher, faster pace. They’re pressed together, Johnny’s head tipped back, Kun’s arms braced on either side of him.

Hesitant to pull away, Kun stills and kisses Johnny on the lips, before he gently slides out of his hot, silky grip. The feeling makes Johnny hiss and his tail stiffens. He frowns at Kun, furrowing his brows.

Kun holds the base of his dick and smiles. “On your belly?” It comes out like a question instead of a command.

Still frowning, Johnny rolls over and gets on his stomach, resting on his arms. He looks over his shoulder with limpid eyes, lips pressed together in a straight line. He lifts his tail and whacks Kun on the face.

“Hey!”

Johnny grins and does it again.

“Stop that!”

When Johnny goes to smack him another time, Kun is ready and grabs his tail before it can hit him. “I said stop.”

Laughing, Johnny drops his face into the pillow and wraps his arms around it. Kun rolls his eyes. He adjusts himself on the mattress and slides back into Johnny, bracing one of his hands on his waist.

Kun leans forward and drops his head next to Johnny’s, tilting his head to whisper into the ears on top of his head. “Are you going to listen to me now?” He punctuates this statement with a rough thrust of his hips. Johnny mewls and hitches one of his legs up, biting his lip and tilting his head back.

“Try this angle,” Johnny gasps.

Kun digs his fingers into Johnny’s waist and starts to move again. Johnny rocks backwards into the movement, choking out a moan when Kun hits him just right. “Yes, right there.” His ears perk up and he smiles. “That’s it.”   
  
“There?”

“There, yes, there, there,” Johnny chants. “Kun, I’m close…”   
  
“Can you come without touching yourself, kitty?” Kun asks.

Johnny arches his back and ruts against the mattress. “I, um…ah, fuck, Kun,” he whimpers, and Kun’s grip tightens.

“I think you can.”

Rubbing harder against the bedsheet, Johnny moans and Kun speeds up the pace of his thrusts. “I’m close too, kitty, kitten, you feel so good around my dick.” He rubs Johnny’s back with one of his hands. “I want you to come first, come on my cock.”

Johnny closes his eyes and gasps as he comes, cum spilling from his cock onto the sheets below. His hole clenches and tightens around Kun’s dick, which tips him over the edge and makes him spill into the condom, gasping while Johnny spasms below him.

“Oh, God,” Kun groans. He moves out of Johnny and slips off the condom, tying it off and putting it in the trash bin next to the bed. “Fuck.”

Johnny yawns and stretches his arms, then flips onto his back so he could stretch his legs as well. Kun glances over and laughs. “Your legs are absurdly long.” Johnny smiles.

“Kun, I’m sleepy. Sleep with me~” He motions with his arms and Kun slips between them, leaning against Johnny’s chest. Johnny wraps his arms around Kun, squeezing him.

Kun looks up at Johnny from underneath his bangs and smiles tiredly. “I like you,” he says.

“I like you, too.”

+

Johnny wakes up in the early afternoon the next day in an empty bed. He blinks around his room, and spots Kun over by the window, half dressed. Johnny gets out of the bed and pads over to him.

“What are you doing?”

Kun looks at Johnny and ashes his cigarette out the window. “Oops. Hey. Sorry, I didn’t ask if I could smoke. That’s why I opened the window.”

Johnny shrugs. “Don’t worry about it, I don’t care. Didn’t know you smoked.”

“Sometimes.”   
  
“Bit of a cliche, isn’t it?” Johnny grabs the cigarette from Kun’s hand and takes a drag from it before putting it out on the windowsill. “Are you busy today?”

“Hmmm.” Kun taps his chin and pretends to think. “Theoretically...yes. I need to go home soon and start writing something before my editor starts sending me scary emails and threatening bodily harm.”

“But?”

“But I think I can hang around here for a little longer, if you’re not busy.”

Johnny bumps Kun in the hip with his own. “I work.”

Kun hums and turns to face Johnny and laces their fingers together. “Okay. I’ll go get my stuff.”

“Kiss me first.” So Kun does, having to get up on his tiptoes while Johnny leans down a bit to meet his lips. They make out lazily, Johnny purring in his throat, before he pulls back, eyes still closed. “You taste like smoke.”

“You better wear something to work today to cover up those marks,” Kun says, turning away to pick up his shirt from the floor.

Johnny follows him, laughing. “You mean these hickeys? These bruises you left?”

“Hmmmm. I guess so.” Kun pulls his shirt over his head. 

“How long were you awake before I got up?” Johnny asks. “I completely forgot to set an alarm.”

“A couple hours, I guess.” Kun sits on the bed and leans back on his arms. He smiles. “Lazy cat.”

Johnny pushes Kun’s chest with a hand and he flops back exaggeratedly onto the mattress. “I work two jobs! You’re the unmotivated writer who signed up for a $50 drawing class to kill time!” He laughs.

Kun just smiles up at him. His dimples show, and Johnny thinks it’s cute. Too cute, really.

“Yes, but it all worked out in the end, right?” Kun asks. 

Johnny is quiet and drags a finger against Kun’s lips, down his neck, jaw, and over his chest. Kun closes his eyes and lets himself be touched.

“That’s true,” Johnny muses. “However…”

“Yeah?”

“I really do work soon. As in, an hour soon. Get out of my apartment.”

Kun sits up quickly and pecks Johnny on the lips. “Alright. I’ll get going.”

“But I’m off at 7. Will you have done enough writing by then to come to the hotel?”

“I’ll come up with something.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! i like writing these short fics when i have the time because they help me stay in the writing groove
> 
> title is from [햇님 haenim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbZq_NR-2do) by [kim jungmi](https://lightintheattic.net/releases/663-now)
> 
> [lyrics and translation](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/%ED%96%87%EB%8B%98-haenim.html) :)
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/minecraftaeyong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minecraftaeyong)


End file.
